


Fatuo

by Talvi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Secret Relationship, Suicide, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Joe reflexiona sobre la relación que durante años llevaron (secretamente) los vocalistas de la banda.¿Era amor de verdad?...Esto es lo más triste que escribí en mucho tiempo. I hate myself, guys.





	Fatuo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fatuous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987612) by [Talvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi). 



> Sé que Chester había dejado las drogas y el alcohol.  
> Esto es una idea que pasó por mi cabeza.  
> Y me dejó con muchos feels.

Yo sabía que ellos llevaban tiempo durmiendo juntos. Bueno, en realidad estaba seguro de que no solo dormían. Y eso me molestaba, por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que llevaban más de diez años así y que, eventualmente, su relación (o como quisieran llamarla) afectaría a la banda. Después de todo, habíamos comenzado como jóvenes veinteañeros, ansiosos por firmar un contrato millonario con una discográfica y mostrar nuestra música a todo el mundo. Se había cumplido, y ahora éramos la banda sonora en la vida de dos generaciones. Entonces yo no quería que eso, por lo que los seis habíamos trabajado tanto, se derrumbara por un escándalo público. Porque sería un escándalo. Y no porque ellos fueran hombres. Sino porque ambos eran hombres de familia, casados y con hijos. Hombres de familia, pasando los cuarenta, que se escondían en los camarines para… No. Yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Así que traté de hablarlo con otro de los chicos de la banda, después de todo, éramos muy cercanos, ¿qué podía perder?

Al parecer todo. Al parecer era yo el único estúpido que recién se estaba dando cuenta. ¿Y los demás estaban bien con todo eso? Por supuesto, me dijeron. Parte del éxito de la banda se debía a la química que ellos tenían en el escenario. Y parte de esa química se debía a que sus habitaciones en los hoteles estaban unidas. Se complementaban, me dijeron. Y yo no era quien para reprocharles nada ya que eran muy buenos padres y maridos. Solo que, bueno, disfrutaban el uno del otro. 

Pero había algo más, una chispa en sus ojos cuando se veían, cuando él comenzaba los primeros acordes de la canción que tocaban en acústico y el otro sonreía, esperando su entrada.

No me importaba. Tenía que encararlos y pedirles una explicación, porque uno de estos días, si es en serio, alguno va a arruinar todo. Uno toma demasiado, casi todos los días, aunque diga que hace diez años está sobrio. Lo sé porque su esposa me lo dijo, porque su hijo mayor lo vio un par de veces levantarse a buscar una cerveza en la heladera y sentarse solo, en el sofá, en la oscuridad. Yo la aprecio mucho a ella por estar a su lado y ser su soporte. Pero si ellos dos de verdad tienen una relación emocional, no va a funcionar. Son amigos hace veinte años. Pero ambos son muy inestables. El otro sin darse cuenta cae en las redes de manipulación de cualquier persona. Rápidamente se vuelve co-dependiente, y pasó casi de inmediato con… pasó, lo supe en aquel segundo ensayo, porque ya no se quitaban los ojos de encima. Y no lo voy a negar, la chispa que tienen hace funcionar sus dúos, donde sus voces se intercalan y donde se superponen y en cada mirada que comparten mientras se abrazan al saludar al público con todas las personas gritando el nombre de la banda.

Pero.

Los he visto a ambos con el corazón roto. Los he visto llorar, emborracharse demasiado, drogarse y empezar a gritar a los demás. Todo porque una mujer había jugado con ellos. Cada uno a su tiempo, por suerte nunca les pasó juntos. Y lo peor es que sí, se tenían el uno al otro, porque ni yo, ni ninguno de los demás era suficiente. Caían en los brazos del otro, casi sin esconderse después de una noche de alcohol. Simplemente los podías ver abrazados en la calle, cuando era casi de madrugada y nuestro manager tenía que ir a separarlos antes de que llegaran los paparazzi. Y al día siguiente ninguno bajaba a desayunar antes del mediodía. 

Además.

Yo lo siento, pero esa infatuación que siempre tuvieron el uno por el otro era ridícula, infantil. Un hombre, a sus cuarenta años, no está para perderse por otra persona de esa forma. Llámenme anticuado, no me importa.

Yo los veía desde atrás, desde mi consola, en cada concierto. Las miradas que compartían, solo ellos dos y que seguro significaban que esa noche no le pondrían cerradura a la puerta que unía sus habitaciones. Celos, me dijo una vez alguien. Celos, ¿yo? ¿Yo que tenía una vida tranquila y que llevaba años enamorado de alguien? No. No eran celos. Eran ganas de darle con una guitarra a cada uno para que entraran en sus cabales. Y se comportaran adultos. Si iban a dejar a sus familias por estar juntos, que lo hicieran de una vez, dábamos una conferencia de prensa y asunto terminado. Estábamos en 2017, nadie podría sentirse sorprendido ni mucho menos ofendido.

Pero eso no era amor.

¿Pasión? Llámenle como quieran. Yo lo llamo dependencia emocional. Lo busqué en google. Se necesitan pero no creo que de una forma sana. Creo que se necesitan como un adicto necesita la heroína. Y uno de ellos sabe muy bien de eso. Necesitan mirarse continuamente, saber que el otro está al lado para no caerse, al salir del escenario caminan abrazados como si el mundo les perteneciera y como si un beso en la mejilla fuera un simple beso, para decir buenas noches e irse juntos a su(s) habitación(es). Y cuando no estamos en gira, sé muy bien que hablan horas por teléfono y cuando no hablan se la pasan mandándose mensajes en la mesa de la cena frente a su familia. Y todos creen que eso está bien. Está bien porque ellos son así, porque fueron así desde que se conocieron y así es como la banda funciona.

Perdón. Pero son mis amigos.

Como dije, los vi lastimados. Por personas que jugaron con ellos. Y tengo miedo de que ellos mismos estén jugando el uno con el otro y no se den cuenta. En general cuando bajan a desayunar lo hacen con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero, ¿Y las veces que no? ¿Las veces que de pronto nos quedamos callados cuando ellos llegan, sin siquiera mirarse y se puede sentir un aire negro a su alrededor? No pasa nada, me dicen todos, en seguida se arreglan. Y si, un par de horas después están nuevamente intercambiando miradas.  
Hasta el concierto de ese jueves.

No sé si sabes todo lo que pasó

Antes del tocar los vi compartir una cerveza. No me preocupé, aunque todos habíamos hecho el voto para ayudarlo a él a que se mantuviera sobrio, decidí que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, sin decir una palabra. Eran solo unos tragos de cerveza. El concierto creo que podría tranquilamente decir que fue uno de los mejores que dimos en toda nuestra carrera. La energía que ellos dos tenían desbordaba y nos contagió rápidamente a los otros cuatro. El público estaba enloquecido. Pero cuando llegó la parte acústica, donde quedan ellos dos, teclado y micrófono juntos, sentí algo distinto. No sé decir qué fue. La nota que él tocó mal y que corrigió al medio segundo, o el pequeño vibratto en la voz del otro en la nota sostenida, algo que nunca hacía. De él me lo hubiera esperado, ya todos sabemos por qué, tristemente, pero… no de… no. Por eso lo digo, lo que tenían no era bueno porque uno era muy influyente, el otro muy influenciable, un desenlace como este, por más que nos ponga triste, no debería habernos tomado por sorpresa. Esa noche, luego de tocar, decidimos ir directamente al hotel, pero ellos tomaron un taxi y fueron a otro lado. No sé a dónde, pero al otro día su habitación, porque siempre usaban solo una, era un desastre. Latas de cerveza, botellas de vino, cigarrillos y… varias otras cosas. La vi cuando me escabullí del desayuno mientras ellos se servían café. Tenía que corroborar mis sospechas y lo hice. De nuevo, cuando se los dije a los otros, solo se encogieron de hombros, “ellos son así”, repetían. Pero estaban cayendo en círculos y nada los detenía, y estaba seguro de que nada los iba a detener ya.

Y nada los detuvo.

Vine a darte mi pésame, porque durante todos los años que estuviste casada con él, fuiste también nuestra amiga. Pero sentía que debías saber lo que pasaba entre ellos. Es lo justo.

Nunca supe la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Amor.

Infatuación.

Necesidad.

Pero siempre fue como si hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse. A unirse. Y a terminar juntos. De la peor forma.

Me voy, no quiero quitarte más tiempo. Lo siento.


End file.
